One Letter at a Time
by UncottonlyCotton
Summary: 5 Years have passed since their first meeting. Jack would always make time for him. But by the time he was 13, Jack had to lessen the time and soon he needed to leave for the boy grow up. But Jamie wouldn't accept it, so they promised to at least write. Jack stops replying after a year. But letters seem to be the only way for them to realize the things they never felt before. JxJ
1. Ch1 - Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these two beautiful lover birds. Just this fan fic.**

**I am also rusty and it's been 4 years give or take since I've written my last fanfic.**

**So go easy, reviews appreciated and do so in a polite manner.**

**Warnings: rating may go up, gay/male on male/boy on boy implied.**

**Thank you!**

**ENJOY! xD**

* * *

_"Jack... But why Jack?" Jamie Bennett, now a boy of thirteen, heaved his heavy breaths as he tried to contain his emotions over the words that came from Jack's mouth._

_"I'm sorry Jamie... But... It's just... It's almost time, you know? You're a teenager and..." Jack trailed off. His hand lifting up to the back of his head, rubbing his scalp while trying to think of a way to make the situation feel less heart breaking. He looked to Jamie, doing his very best to keep himself from crying. He saw the great sadness and impact he just unloaded unto the poor teenager._

_"But I thought I was special? You can't do this to me now? After everything we've been through!" Jamie screamed, not so loudly that he'd wake up the house, but silently like a whisper that only the two of them can hear._

_Jack steped back in shock at the sudden retort of the boy. His snowflake eyes wide with the bitter surprise that has befallen him. Jack tilted his head down to look at his feet and then back at Jaime. His staff in his right hand, swaying lazily and in a limp manner like a dangling burden. Jack let out a soft whistle that ended up in a sigh as he shifted his staff to the other hand and slowly approached the boy who has finally broken out in tears._

_"Listen, kiddo... I know this is gonna be hard for you... In fact, you should know that it's been really hard for me too thinking about this..." Jack paused, his hand leaning in to wipe a tear off Jamie's right cheek as he knelt to Jaime's level. He put his staff down onto the floor and held Jamie's shoulders on each hand._

_The boy was looking down, not wanting to look into the eyes of his ultimate childhood hero. His face was covered with his ruffled brown hair that shone brightly like gold under the moonlight from the window._

_Jack brought his head a little lower so as to catch a glimpse of the boy's eyes, hoping that they'd meet. And with that, the child's stare followed, lifting his head up to take in the wonderment that is Jack frost. His buddy, partner in crime... HIS guardian._

_"Jaime, I promise... I will NEVER EVER leave you. I may be gone. But like I said, I'll always be here." He pointed a finger to the middle of the boy chest._

_"I don't know if you're ever going to end up forgetting me, but I have to let you grow and see you try." He leaned in closer to the boy's face, taking in the view of being face to face with someone who believes in him, to someone who first believed in him. "I can't control your life by hanging around, forcing you to believe. If you can still believe in me, then great. That makes me really happy... But if you start to not believe, then... It's just meant to be that way, kid." Jack loosened his soft, icy grip over the boy. He lowered his head and crossed his legs as he sat back to onto the chilly wooden floor._

_"But it's not meant to be that way, you're just trying to force it that way!" Jamie choked, tears endlessly streaming down his face._

_It really broke Jack's heart to hurt Jaime like this... to see him like this._

_"I'm not forcing it, I'm just allowing you to grow." Jack trailed off._

_"But it's just not fair..." Jamie brought himself to his knees and cupped his face with his hands, sobbing._

_"Jamie... You have to live a normal life. You can't keep going about in the world letting people think you still have imaginary friends"_

_"But you're NOT imaginary! You're REAL. I know you are! I can feel you, see you, play with you and even fly with you when you let me! How can THAT NOT be real?!" Jamie hurled himself at Jack and hugged him tightly as he spoke angrily._

_Jack fell back but caught himself quick with his hands before he could completely fall flat against the floor. Jack finally felt his heart fall apart, it was shattering and tearing apart a while ago but now it has finally broken down. The pieces were falling one by one into his gut, leaving a nasty feeling of guilt and resentment._

_He took a deep breath before speaking. "Jamie, I know... And you know it really breaks my heart right now to be doing this with you. But you just have to let it go... Move on... You can remember be but I can't force you. I can't see you anymore Jamie... I'm really sorry..." Jack felt the tears trying to escape his eyes. It had a mixed feeling of hot and cold. He felt a little light headed, not being able to believe what he just said._

_"If I can't see you.. Then... Can I at least talk to you? Like through letters? Just so I know you're there..." Jamie pulled back from the hug and looked to Jack, his eyes begging._

_"But that's besides the point, kiddo-" Jack tried to reason but was cut-off by Jaime's defense._

_"-No it's not! It's just like having a pen pal. I can just write to you and you write me back. You won't have to see me, and it won't seem like it's forced. Like you're forcing me to believe in you. Because to see is to believe right? I'd have to trust my heart and my gut to believe that you're real even though we're just writing. I don't completely lose you but I don't get to see you either. It'll give me time to grow up like you said you wanted. Nice and slow." Jamie tried to put up a smile to convince Jack. He tried but Jack knew him too well to know that his smile wasn't as sincere as he wanted it to be._

_'It's not that I wanted it... I don't want you to grow up... I don't want you to forget...' Jack though, still keeping his gaze at the boy._

_'It's just the right thing to do...' His voice echoed through his own mind._

_"Okay..." Jack answered._

_Jamie's eyes widened in complete shock. He ACTUALLY accepted it. It still hurt to think that he might never see him again but this plan is good enough for now. Jamie leaned in once again for a big heartfelt hug. Jack softened his face and put his arms around Jamie, returning the hug._

_'I may not be there, but I will be protecting you without you knowing. I've never let anything bad happen to you' Jack said in his mind. He wanted to say it out loud to Jamie but the fear of Jamie doing something stupid just to see him pulled that thought back, keeping him silent through out the hug. For it seemed to be their last..._

_'I know that no matter what, I will NEVER forget you... I'll always believe... I just need to buy more time for a new plan to keep seeing you..." Jamie thought, smiling with his face buried on Jack's chest._

_Jack looked out the window an stared for a few seconds at the moon as if he's trying to telling him something._

_Jack sighed heavily and let go of the hug. He looked at Jaime, his eyes filled with promise. "It's time for me to go... But remember, I'll always be here..." He reached for his staff and stood up and ruffled the boy's hair a little before walking towards the window. Jack tried to convey a secret message with that hint referring to his previous thought of always protecting him. He hopes Jamie will never really get it. Or does he want him to?_

_"'Promise to keep writing okay?" Jamie held out his pinky, indicating the start of the pact. Jack was already at the window sill, with one leg up, ready to jump out into the cold night._

_Jack let out a light chuckle and looked back at Jamie, holding his pinky out to lock and seal the deal. "I promise" Jack smiled. He loved how cute and innocent Jamie's actions were even as a 13 year old. He was so young naive. He needed to explore the world more in order to go through life. And that is why he needed to grow up. He can't stay a kid forever... But if only he COULD stay young forever... Then... They'd be together..._

_Jamie waved his goodbye as Jack took a leap out down from the window. In a split second, he was seen flying through the wind already far away from the house. Jack was still waving his goodbye as he flew. Jamie smiled at that and quietly closed the window but not to a full close. Letting jack know that despite their promise, he's still welcome to visit anytime. And Jamie will always be waiting..._

* * *

**MMMHH! YEAH PROLOGUE!**

**I'm sorry, I almost cried writing this. I'll have another chapter up soon. Hope you liked the first part xD**

**I know, I'm rusty. But can't blame a girl for trying? This story helps satisfy my obsession over the fandom xD**

**Also, did I forget to mention that I have a 3 Page short Doujin related to this story? I've only uploaded the 1st page since Dec. 26 but the 2nd should be up and about before the week ends. The little of the Doujin is "One Letter" (yeah, like a rip-off of this fan fic title) by deviantart user: mirror62626**

**Check it out and let me know if I should also start a full on comic based on this story ;) Since they're linked anyways o_o**

**Thanks for reading! R&R! It's greatly appreciated! :D**

** INFORM ME OF ANY CONFUSION OR TYPO/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS/SPELL CHECKS. I am more than willing to fix it for you :D**


	2. Ch2 - That Last Letter

**Once again...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these two beautiful lover birds. Just this fan fic.**

**Okay I only had 3 reviews but glad to have them anyways :D**

**This one chapter was inspired by a ROTG youtube fanvid "Dear Jamie" (Look it up! Pretty good editing!). I just made my take on the meaning a lot more depressing. I'm sorry, I promise not to depress you any further come chapter 3... . It'll all get better! I SWEAR!**

**My doujin is still currently under construction and is almost complete with the line art.**

**But enough of that... Here's chapter 1!**

**ENJOY! xD**

* * *

October 21...

A chilly day at Burgess today. The wind blew from almost all directions and the sun hid in the clouds ever so slightly throughout the morning. You could feel the prickle of winter air trying to discreetly caress over the once warm summer that covered the town. People were already starting to wear their coats and jackets to keep warm. Everyone was preparing for the upcoming winter and for Halloween as well. The families were out and about picking decorations and treats from pumpkins to caramel apples, repetitively heading in and out of every corner store at the shopping square.

Although not everyone felt the need to go out in search of preparations... At the Bennett house, Jamie was home alone. He decided to miss out on the shopping with his family and just spend his time thinking and writing a reply to his most recent letter from the frosty guardian.

Jamie wandered through the kitchen using his free hand to feel around for things he's not sure he's looking for. He patted his hands on random kitchen objects while reading his drafted letter on the other.

_Hey Jack,_

_I've read that you've been more active than usual in your duties recently. How's that working out for you? I thought you were more of the 'snowballs and fun times'? Like you said when you told me of the recruitment story. How's everyone? I know I ask this a lot but I do out of concern. Still picking fights with the Easter bunny, I'm guessing? I miss that guy. But not as much as I miss you... Sophie is still losing some of her teeth so I'd sometimes hear fluttering sound of one of Tooth's fairies, through the walls. I wanted to try to ask them if I can see her but then I remembered you and why we're sending these letters to each other in the first place... Instead of playing together like we used to... Is it really that much of a big deal to be doing this? Life's getting so boring without you! I mean, really... All work and no play! And when there is play, the play is just not the same without you. Especially now that it's been getting cold. I hope you make a lot of snow for us this year._

_Now let's see... What else? Oh! Caleb and Claude still believe in you! Cupcake too! As for the rest... I can't say much. But i guess they're growing up. But don't worry! I am too! Just... Differently... I still have full faith in you and I believe in you with all my heart. You don't have to worry about me after all. I can grow up. It's just more fun to grow with you around._

_Well, give my regards to the others and tell North I want that new Dragons game for Christmas! Surely you could still continue to accept special requests from me, right? Anyways. Hope to see you soon (one day). Reply ASAP._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jamie Bennett_

Jamie felt a cold touch on his hand as he read the last line. He jumped at the icy feeling, realizing that his hand had been in the freezer for quite a while now.

"Ahh..." Jamie yelped, quickly warming his hands with the warm sink water. "Cold. Cold. Cold. Too cold..." He repeated, embracing the warmth of the water. He put the paper down on the kitchen counter across the sink and reached his warm hand out to close the freezer door. After his freezing hand finally warmed up, he dried his hand with the kitchen towel then snatched the letter and a banana as he headed upstairs to his room.

Closing the door behind him, Jamie looked down at the hand he practically tried to freeze and smiled. "I guess I just missed your touch, Jack..." Jamie crumpled the paper in his hand and shot it to the trash can. "SCORE!" He jumped and held a fist in the air for the win.

Jamie sat down on his swivel chair and spun a few times before he put himself to a stop by slamming his feet on the desk to a full break. He pulled out the banana and took a bite after peeling. Unsure of what to do now, he thought of the letter and rated it as a complete and utter failure. And it was absolutely boring. He needed to write something more... tasteful. No, that's not even the right word to describe it. He just wants a letter that will show Jack how great he's been doing but in a way that will convince him to come back and start seeing him again. All his previous letters didn't work. And it's not like he really believes that Jack will even comeback anyways... No matter what Jamie writes.

But then again... Jack's letters are almost the same as well, pretty repetitive and not so detailed on events. He wanted to know what was going on and what Jack has been doing. After taking another bite of the banana, Jamie pulled out the stack of letters from his bottom left drawer and scattered it all over his desk. He took another final big bite of the fruit and started picking out some of the papers. The papers he picked out were the one's where Jack Frost wrote only one paged letters. He scanned each letter, some reading them out loud to himself.

_"Jamie, I think North's trying to push me too far in getting involved with a lot of his Christmas plans. It's really annoying. Haha! But don't ever let him know I said that."_

_"Well you know how my job goes, snow here snow there... There was this one guy who slipped and-"_

_"So I hear that Houston has finally had it's first snowfall in a long time... And guess who started it? I was bored and I wanted to try some stuff in places that's got some chilly weather with no snow but cold enough to get snow."_

_"Jamie, I'm trying to get on Phil's good side. You know, the yeti that kinda hates me for always trying to sneak in the workshop before I as a guardian? Any advice on getting on his good side?"_

_"Ugh, here we go again with North babbling of how important his holiday is. Does he even know that his holiday is only extra fun when I'm around? Bringing the snow? I'm starting to agree with Bunny now a days. Hah! Imagine that!"_

_"The Egg hunt is coming up soon. I snuck in a special one by me, you'll find it, I'm sure. Here's a hint: Frozen ears"_

Jamie laughed at the last line he read. He remembered that Easter when he found an egg with an pretty convincing image of Bunny frozen like an icicle. How could he help but smile at that? Jack Frost was one to have a pretty interesting sense of humor. And that's just one of the many things Jamie loved about him.

"Oh Jack, you prankster..." Jamie whispered. So maybe Jack's letters weren't as repetitive as he thought... But he definitely didn't talk much about himself and how he's doing. Like how's he taking the separation? How much does he miss his dear friend, his first believer? Does he ever wish to drop by for a little visit? Or mention that he once tried to check on him without him knowing? _Did_ he ever try to even check on him? Did Jack even_ care_? Or was he just too busy with his guardian duties? All Jack ever writes is what's being done, his actions and some events... But what about feelings?

"Feelings..." Jamie tried to smile to himself. He leaned his chair back and looked up to the ceiling.

_'How are you feeling Jack?' _Jamie thought to himself.

"Do you even miss me at all? Do you get the temptation of wanting to see me? Is it hard not being able to be here?" A tear crept and slowly ran down Jamie's rosy cheek. "Because I miss you, Jack... I miss you so much..." He stood and walked over to the window to open it. The fresh winter breeze of autumn filled his room, giving him much delight. It made him feel free. To feel the cold in his bones is to feel like Jack's still with him.

"Don't you want to see me now? You know nothing's going to stop me from believing in you... There's nothing you can do... So why try so hard? I know you'd get the letters but to actually stick around and watch me? Why can't you stay to watch?" He spoke out to the cold air, pretending Jack's there listening. But that's just what he thinks. For he received no reply from anyone. Just another cool breeze, colder than the previous, bursting through the window and into his room.

"I have so many things I want to tell you... But your responses make it hard to convey them properly..." Jamie looked back into his room, closing the window but leaving it slightly open like always. It signified a welcome to Jack into his room, whenever he may need to or at least want to. He never fully closed the window since that day they promised... Actually, he's never closed it since they first met.

Right outside, above the window's roof, Jack sat. He heard everything. At least, everything said at the window. His head leaned back from eavesdropping when he realized Jamie had finally closed the window. "Jamie... Of course I'd want to see you. I've been watching since the day we parted. I guess I've concealed myself so well you never noticed a thing..." Jack laughed softly to himself. "That kid can be so oblivious sometimes... But at least he's safe... And well." He knew it was unfair that he got to see Jamie and yet Jamie can't get to see him, but that's just how things are meant to be sometimes. He has to let go. But never forget. Jamie on the other hand, needs to forget... Or at least move on... "I have some thing I want to tell you too..." Jack reflected on his thoughts over again and again. It took him a while before he could finally get on his feet and leave, soaring into the sunset.

Inside, Jamie was at his desk, already starting on a new reply to Jack's letter. "Maybe if I start being honest, he'd do the same..." He grabbed his earphones and mp3 player by the wall's end of the desk and played a special playlist, getting him into the mood. And so he wrote... Pouring as much as he can into the letter. Mentioning how he felt about the situation, he brought everything down to heart. He hopes that Jack will do the same.

"This time... No more pretending..." Jamie mumbled under his breath, scribbling his thoughts away.

The next day, Jamie left the letter under a loose roof tile, which he's been using to leave Jack his letters. The mom would randomly clean the room and he wouldn't want her to accidentally throw his papers out. Especially the letters. She'd take in anything that isn't in the drawers or organizers and throw it into her own garbage bag. So he can't just leave the letter there on the desk for Jack, she'd see it and throw it away.

Jamie stared at that roof tile for a moment. He smiled to himself, proud and yet nervous over what he has written. "All that's left to do now is wait..." He grabbed his bag by the door and headed out for school.

About an hour after Jamie left, Jack hovered by the window, checking the loose tile for a new letter. He knew Jamie had school that day so he didn't bother to scan the perimeter to ensure his stealth.

Since Jamie wasn't going to be home fore another 5 or 6 hours, he decided to just read the letter on the spot. Before opening it, he felt an invisible tug on his chest. The letter seemed to give him a sense of anxiety, it somehow scared him in a way. Taking in a gulp and a deep breath, Jack revealed the letter delicately and started to read...

_Jack,_

_I have to admit, I haven't been really honest with you.. But since I know you haven't been really honest with me either, I decided to start. It's been miserable without you. I miss you soo much! What have you been doing? You know that all this drama about leaving me is not going to work. I will never stop believing. I can still grow up and have a normal life. People will just think of me as different. And I don't mind that. I'm sure I'll find someone or some people who'll accept me for who I am. A believer. But right now, I need you to accept that there's nothing you can do to make me forget you. I'm sorry I can't move on like you told me to. But I see no reason why I should anyways... When you're here, I feel protected... Safe... Happy. When a bad day comes, you're there to make everything better. And all these letters could never be enough because we haven't even been honest with each other anyways. So what's the point? You're my best friend, Jack. And the most amazing one I've ever had! I love you, you really mean so much to me. I didn't expect it to hurt this much to not see you... Actually, I only made this letter thing to buy more time to think of a way to convince you to see me again. But I can't because I know it's impossible. I just HAVE to see you. I need you here with me. I've never really wanted a brother till I met you. I NEED you, Jack. And as a Guardian, isn't it your job to be there when I need you?_

_No more games. No more pretending... What is it with you? What's REALLY been going on? All you do is talk about your Job, other's jobs. You need to tell me how this has been affecting you! I need to know if you've been just as miserable as I have been these past few months! I can't stand it! You haven't told me how MUCH you missed me. You haven't mentioned anything about even WANTING to see me. Do you really just drop by to pick up and leave letters? I thought you were supposed to be watching over me? I thought you'd always be with me. In my heart or no heart, it seems like my heart is lost when I don't have my favorite playmate with me. I can't feel happy. Not properly at least... It's always just a moment of happiness... But then it quickly disappears. Where have you been Jack? Where are your thoughts about me? Are you hiding it? Or have you really just forgotten about how 'special' I was to you. You told me I was your favorite... Because I first believed... You said you'd never leave and you could tell me anything... But all you're doing is telling me nothing... Please, Jack... No more fake letters... Tell me..._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jamie Bennet_

Jack pounded his fist onto his lap, head low, grip tightening on the letter. He felt his entire body shake. The emotions coming to him were getting so full so quick, he almost felt like throwing up.

"Jamie... I'm sorry..." He looked to the sky. Now that he's learned the truth, some of which he already knew, he couldn't help but blame himself for even accepting the letter idea in the first place. 'I want to be honest too Jamie... But I just... Can't...' It seems that their plan wasn't working. Jamie can't move on, he can't grow up, knowing that there's still hope. The letters gave him hope. Hope that Jack should have never given in the first place. He should have ended all contact from the beginning. After the talk, he should have forced onto Jaime the reality of what must become.

"I'm sorry Jaime... So very sorry..." He lifted his free hand to wipe the tears already streaming down his face. He stood there for almost five minutes sobbing to himself. There were so much tears, he practically soaked his sleeve.

After those five minutes, he finally took composure over himself and attempted to shake the feelings off. He then folded the letter and stuffed it into his hoodie's pocket.

He tightened his grip on his staff, eyes stern with pride over his new decision. "Jamie... This is for the best..." He mumbled before flying with the wind, making his way to the North Pole.

A month has passed since Jamie wrote his last letter to Jack. He hasn't received a single reply since. Everyday, he'd go through his drawers and his window to check the loose tile only to find nothing there or anywhere. Had his letter made Jack decide to stop completely? Was it mistake to write all those things? What if he never sees Jack ever again? 'Maybe he's just busy?' Jamie thought... But a month is too long... 'He'd have at least replied after two weeks... What Happened?' Jamie panicked. The attempt to bring Jack's true feelings out just made things worse. His worst fear of Jack being gone...

"'Did I say too much?! At least TELL me what I've done to deserve this!" He screamed to the heavens from his room. All the sorrow brought him to his knees and soon he heard a knock on the door. His heart jumped only yo be relaxed at the sound of his mother's voice.

"James? Are you alright? I heard your screaming from downstairs? Is everything okay?" Her tone, of a mother's worry.

"It's just the homework load, mom! I'm fine!" He yelled in a whiny manner at the door.

"Jack... Why?" Jaime whispered. "What have I done...?" He cupped his face, whole body heavy with gloom.

Come Christmas, Jack still gave no reply

On Easter, no special egg hunt

For months, Jamie got nothing. Just lifeless days of nothingness... No Jack, no letters, no hope...

Made one start to wonder if it really was time to move on?

* * *

**AMP! (Expression of distress or anger in my country) FUUU! TTATT Why do I always insist on depressing myself over OTPs?!**

**I want this story to have some comedy. And it will, I promise (or at least promise to try). I just need the depression of the situation to sink in a little longer for now. It'll get sweeter, no worries :D This is actually just kind of the continuation of the prologue actually. But come next chapter, the real story begins! And it will start where I left off in my Doujin (still have yet to complete page 2 and start on page 3... Heheh...)**

**So check the doujin on my DA: mirror62626. It's entitled "One Letter". It's kind of a preview of the next chap ;P**

**Anyways, thanks again to the faves and reviews w It makes my heart soar! Keep the comments coming! They're always greatly appreciated!**

**ALWAYS LET ME KNOW OF ANY CONFUSION OR TYPO/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS/SPELL CHECKS. For I will be more than willing to fix it for you :D**

**R&R! ARIGATHANKS (Ugh... that was so corny..) -_-;;**


	3. Ch3 - To Forget Me

**Disclaimer: They belong to each other! Not me (LOL) And to dreamworks xD**

**Okay.. SOOOO... I'm sorry but since I had a lot of stuff to do at home, I didn't have much time to updat the progress of my Doujin. And I've just got so many ideas for this story that I need to write! But I can't update till the short doujin is complete. So here's a somewhat of a 3.5 of the next chap. Just to keep you guys going :D AAAAND I found that this chap may be too long to post as one so I divided it :P**

**I hope you guys liked the Doujin version of my FF. Next Chapter... I PROMISE it'll contain the fluffy doujin scenes I drew :D**

**Also, I kind of changed the cover image of this story. I have a colored and screentoned version but I'm not sure which on to use permanently. So if you have the time, please check my DA and pick what you think is best. Thanks!**

**I should stop blabbering now.. The REAL story (BASED ON THE SUMMARY) happens NOW. As in RIGHT NOW! **

**... I shall stop o_o**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

June 13

It's been months since he last received a letter from Jack. He just stopped writing for some reason... Was it really Jamie's fault? Was that letter really the cause of why Jack never gave a response? Until now, Jamie was still unsure of what part of the letter made Jack do that to him. All he did was be honest. He just wanted to tell Jack the truth. "I guess there really are some things that are better left unsaid..." Jamie thought, staring into the ceiling space of his room. He had his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner as he was lying down.

Back when Jack stopped replying, Jamie cried almost everyday for four months wondering why. 'Why did he do that? Why WOULD he?'

"Did he really think that by not replying anymore would me me think he never existed?" He pouted, not in a playful manner but as though he really was angry. Of course he was angry! His best friend actually just left him without noticed. He has practically been ditched! And no one likes getting ditched. "I still have your letters Jack... You can't hide the truth from me..." He whispered and turned to his side. Closing his eye, he finally gave into the night, wanting to try to get a good night's rest for once. Too much drama and tears have been played for the year.

_'Maybe it really is time to move on...' _Jaime last thought, not being sure of what he just said and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Tooth Palace, Jack and Tooth were having a serious conversation. Tooth fluttered everywhere on the main platform, multi-tasking while listening to Jack and his problems at the same time. She was a really hard worker. She's so keen and attentive, almost nothing gets pass her. Except for her weakness of good teeth which causes her short attention spans to fire away all the job related thoughts in her head. But Luckily for Jack, Tooth finally managed to train herself to get over Jack's beautiful teeth. And she never bothered him about it again.

"So you're still keeping an eye on him but still not making contact at all? And you say that-Girls! Triplets, Louisiana! Also, one lateral incisor north of Paxton!- You say he's still pretty stubborn about it, huh?" Tooth turned to Jack, counting the new teeth she held in her hands.

"Yeah! I don't know what to do, Tooth! Is there some way you can mess with his memories to help lessen the memory of me? Because I know and I see him in so much pain... And for me to be the cause of his pain, makes it even harder to keep my distance. I really want to be with that kid again... Tooth... Help me..." Jack pleaded.

"Well Jack, I'm terribly sorry but I can't do anything to manipulate the memories in his teeth. Memories are memories, they will fade to the back of your mind but you can't erase them. And you can't force it either" Tooth paused to think, he index finger making its way to her chin, tapping it softly. "Unless..." She felt her feathers perk then turned to face her fairies, rambling about something about pre-molars and canines being somewhere east of asia. Interrupted by her job once again. Jack sighed heavily. It kind of gets annoying when that happens. But he can't blame her, her job requires her to work 24/7.

After the short drabble between Tooth and a few of her fairies, Jack let out a cough for her attention. Which tooth quickly turned back to. Her faces was smiling with embarrassment over her random rudeness. "Sorry."

"Unless what?" Jack raised a brow, indicating the need for her to continue.

"Unless that person decides to suppress those memories." She continued.

"Suppress? Memories?" Jack repeated her words, putting both his hands to the staff and leaned on it. His eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"Yes. Suppress. Simply, that person tries to erase the memory himself by forcing to forget about it. Ridding it off as nothing, pretending it never happened. Usually those memories are that of trauma, heart break or... Denial!" She exclaimed after finding the right word to describe her lecture.

"Denial?"

Tooth nodded. "Denial. He or she chooses to forget because the thought of that memory seems to painful to him. So he forces him mind to forget it. As in he really seems to have forgotten, therefore practically erasing he memory from his mind like it never happened."

"Denial, huh..." Jack reflected for moment. His eyes widen at an idea. Trying to hide his thoughts, he quickly thought of a way to change the topic. But Tooth saw through him. She fluttered closer to the guardian, foiling his attempt to his his intentions.

"Jack... You're not seriously thinking of trying to suppress that boy's memories, are you? How are you even going to do that anyways?" She asked, with a strict motherly tone.

"The letters... The gifts and drawings... Everything I have ever given him that would remind him of me... I need to take them all back! Make it all look like it never happened... " Jack lowered his head, away from Tooth's gaze.

"Jack-" She tried to reason but was cut off by a fairy which she immediately dismissed with a _'not now!'_ look on her face. "Jack, that kid means everything to you. And you mean so much to him too. Are you really willing to put him through that kind of suffering? The pain of fighting between fantasy and reality? If things get out of hand, then he could-"

"I know..." Jack interrupted. "Teenagers... When too much drama gets in the way, they tend to... do _stupid_ things..." He shivered at his words. "But I'm here. And I won't let anything bad happen to Jamie. I won't let anything hurt him. Not physically at least..."

"Jack, do you really think that by taking everything, Jamie will pass you off as a figment of his imagination? He really idolized you! You should see his teeth! And for you to do this... We're supposed to be _protecting_ the dreams, hopes... Memories... Of the children... I can't let you go through with this. I'm The toothfairy, but you're my friend. Do you know how absurd it would be for me to let you do this?" Tooth stressed, her form already crouching to reach Jack's eye level as she fluttered in panic. "Us, guardians also hold an important role in the memories of childhood. What's what I protect. Those teeth, I have told you before of what we do. For a child not to believe in us, he'd almost have no childhood."

"Yeah, I know all that... But I just can't leave Jamie like that? The world is harsh when it comes to those things! He'd be ridden off as an outcast for still believing in 'fairy tales' at 30 or something!" Jack almost screamed in frustration. "And I can't let that happen... He NEEDS to live a normal life, Tooth. You and I both know that."

Tooth felt his words bite her hard. She knew he was right. But he was also wrong. There's just nothing she can say that can convince that stubborn boy.

"Jack..." She sighed and held Jack's shoulders, making him look up to tooth. She could see the hurt in Jack's eyes. Even just by thinking of the plan she could see how much it hurt Jack.

"Are you really willing to suffer like this for that reason? To make him suffer denial? The memories won't go away you know. It'll just be locked up really well. But there will be a time when he'll remember and accept that he's been lying to himself. And on that phase, would be the most painful stab to one's emotions." Sometimes, you just have to warn stupid people of their stupid decisions. She can't change Jack's mind. And she can't always keep an eye on him. All she can do is just give the best advice she can think of in hopes that he'll follow. Then watch by the sidelines praying for everything to go well.

"Tooth, I- Yes... It's for the best" Jack's head fell on Tooth's shoulder seeking comfort from his friend.

Tooth hugged him in favor of his silent request. "Remember, just because _you_ think it's best. Doesn't always _make_ it the best." Tooth pulled back. She smiled an lifted Jack's chin to meet his eyes with her own sweet motherly ones.

"Thanks, Tooth" Jack smiled back. He gripped his staff and bid his goodbyes as he flew out of the tooth palace.

Jack arrived at Jamie's window. Jamie's room was dark and cold. It seems that he still hasn't closed the window since they first met. The young boy was sleeping soundly within the comforts of his warm bed. "Nice to see you again, kiddo." Jack whispered under his cold breath and silently entered the room. He looked around, pulling open every drawer and cabinet, scrambling through Jamie's stuff in search of the letters and trinkets Jack had given him in the past. On the side table, was the never melting ice sculpture of an epic battle between Pitch and Jamie with Jack. Oh how Jamie loved that one. It always made him feel like a hero because that night when they met, he was able to pick up the courage to face pitch as bravely as the rest of the guardians did. Jack let out a soft chuckle at that thought and took the sculpture, stuffing it into a sack he got from his hoodie's pocket. Jack rummaged through the study table's drawer and finally found the bundle of letters Jack had been sending him. Again, he shoved those in the sack as well. Then Jack continued to go search through the rest of the room, taking the drawings, toys, everything he thought would remind Jamie of Jack. He even took the makeshift staff Jamie made to look like Jack's crook.

And lastly, before deciding to leave, he took a last look on the boy's sleeping face. Jack hovered high enough that he won't end up waking Jamie. But low enough to be able to take in every loving detail he admired about the boy. How soft and delicate his brown chocolate hair looked. The rosy freckled cheeks that would redden when he'd play out in the snow for too long. His little nose was so well shaped, though not perfect. The thin line of his lips that would curve up to a smile every time he'd visit him. It's only been about 3 years, yet Jamie has already grown so well as a boy, a teenager... Jack's intense expression softened in awe as he continued to gaze at the boy.

"Jamie..." Jack breathed. His hand was slowly closing in on the few golden hair strands that stood above the boy's forehead. It inched close and closer. So slow that time almost seemed to have stopped. He was just about to finally touch the strands in attempt to brush them away from the boy's forehead. But was caught in shock when he sensed the boy's legs sift under the covers, almost brushing against Jack's left knee.

Jamie stirred a bit and turned to his side, still asleep. Jack drew back a little, his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart race, looking absolutely freighted at what just happened.

"Mmmm.." Jamie mumbled softly in his sleep. "Don't go..." Jack heard Jamie whisper.

"Jamie...?" Jack replied. He hovered closer to the boy, checking to see if he had woken him up.

"Jack... Don't leave..." Jamie muttered in his sleep. "Stay with me forever..." He dozed off, not saying another word after that.

Jack felt this sudden kick inside him. It made his body feel numb and warm. He thought of it for a second before brushing it off and floating to the window. "See ya around, kid..." Jack smiled as he flew out the window, letting the wind close it behind him.

* * *

**WHEW... So yeah, originally this was going to contain the scene from the Doujin but yeah. something came up. Next chap will have the scene though :D**

**So for now.. Yeah... this chap kinda sucks. But the next one will be more interesting xD NEW OCS.**

**HINT HINT: ONE OF THEM knows about the Guardians :)))**

**Thanks for reading! R&R! It's greatly appreciated! :D**

**INFORM ME OF ANY CONFUSION OR TYPO/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS/SPELL CHECKS. I am more than willing to fix it for you :D**


	4. Ch4 - One letter

**HELLO! I'm sure some of you have read the short doujin already! ****Am I right...? PAGE 3 IS UP PEOPLE :P**

***silence* *cricket noises***

**Oookayyyy... Well, thanks! I hoped you liked it. I will have you know that I have made a decision to start a full on doujin based on this story. I'll get to work on the chapters and should be updating next month. Thanks again for the support of both my art and story. ****  
**

**SOOO Let's see... what else...**

**So I mentioned there would be a few new OCs and ONE who knows of the Guardians *gasp!* Read this chapter to find out ;)**

**To set the mood properly for this. Have a listen to "All we'd ever need" by Lady Antebellum. (Will be warned when to queue music)**

**DISCLAIMER! THESE SOULMATES BELONG TO ONE ANOTHER AND DREAMWORKS AND NO ONE ELSE.**

**Hope you like it, Enjoy!**

* * *

A few months passed and it was near the end of October again. About a year since Jack's last reply. And about five months since Jamie had last realized Jack had visited. He looked back to that time, remembering the day he finally understood everything...

_That morning, back in June, Jamie woke up to a empty room. And by empty, he meant that all his memories were stolen. Memories of Jack and the rest of the guardians. But mostly Jack. They were all gone. He looked all over the house that day in search of any signs of the things he and Jack went through. Even Sophie had a few of her own things taken. But she never noticed them anyways so she didn't mind. Later on that weekend, Jamie almost wanted to rid everything off as nothing but a pleasant dream. For he had his memories of Jack, but all the things he used to look to for belief seemed to have disappeared... Or were they never there to begin with? He'd ask Sophie several times about it but she just passed it off as his imagination. Until his mom made him clean up his room... He found one, a letter hidden under a pile of pillows. He assumed it was from Jack. A last letter possibly? He read it, after which, it brought him to tears. He took it to his chest and smiled. "Jack..." he coughed on his tears and folded the letter into a notebook he just picked off the floor._

At the end of his little flashback, Jamie looked to his right bed side. It was already eight in the evening. He hasn't slept for two night already, mainly because he couldn't get over his thoughts of Jack. But for some reason, he never really felt tired. Jamie looked to a red notebook in his bookshelf. That was where he kept the letter. That Letter... Apparently, Jack _was _trying to erase his existence in Jamie's life. He should have known better. What Jack did was pretty clever of him but nevertheless, getting rid of a friend like Jamie will take a lot more effort than that... Jamie thought as he sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes awake.

He laughed to himself, thinking back to the time he found the letter. "So Sophie has been in cahoots with Jack. Trying to hide it from me... He must have bribed or convinced her really well to have her keep that a secret from me." He sat in silence.

"When can we do this again? When can I see you again?" A electronic-like voice sounded off along with the modern play of retro music, breaking the silence. Jamie's head jerked up. "Shit!" He cursed, reaching for his phone at the other side of the bed. Jamie didn't bother to look at the caller ID and just brought it to his hear clicking the answer button.

"Yo, James!" A loud, deep voice huffed. "Where are you, maaannn?" The voice yelled over the phone. A mix of club and Christmas songs played in the background.

"C-caleb?" Jamie questioned, his expression in shock. He shook his head recovering from the sudden burst of loud energy over the phone.

"Get your little ass over here! The new girl is inviting the whole batch over at the Jackson Pub. Last minute replacement singer. C'mon, she keeps asking me to call you!"

"A-angel? O-okay then. I'll be there in a few." Jamie hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. '_Angel... What is with this angel girl?' _Jamie asked himself while getting ready. He put on a thick green turtleneck, pulled on some jeans and socks, then grabbed his coat on the dresser on the way out of his room.

Twenty minutes later, Jamie was already at the Pub Caleb mentioned. The place was filled with all his classmates and the people he'd pass by in the halls. The band played happy tunes of the country music of Rascal Flatts. There were some seniors drinking at the corner table near the bar and lower batched students just sipping their mocktails, cheering for the seemingly handsome-looking lead singer on stage. He stood at the doorway, his eyes searching for a familiar face in the crowd as he handed over his coat to the waiter.

"Jamie! You made it!" A high pitched feminine voice called out from the crowd. Jamie looked around for the source of the voice.

"Up here, boy!" Caleb's voice called. The confused brunette looked up, realizing that the place had a second floor. Caleb was beside a petite looking, blonde girl wearing skinny jeans and boots, topped off with a black off-shoulder blouse. Jamie waved his hand and smiled then made his way through the crowd to the stairs.

"There he is! Told ya, he'd get here in time!" Caleb welcomed him in open arms for a bro hug.

"Hi Jamie!" The girl waved shyly.

"Hey, Angel." Jamie smiled in return. "So I heard you were performing tonight? I didn't even know you can sing" Jamie teased, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I'm up next, actually. So I've gotta go down now. See ya in a bit!" Angel looked to the stage downstairs, waving to the band signaling her leave.

"Hey man. I think she likes you!" Caleb nudged Jamie's side.

"What? Yeah right!" Jamie laughed.

"No really! I really think she does! Man, you one lucky dude. All the guys have been crazy over her, the 'new girl'. She's pretty fine and nice too!" Caleb put an arm around Jamie, expressing his friendly attitude towards him.

"Well that's nice, but... She's not really my type." Jamie looked down a the stage. He saw Angel was setting up the mic. She looked up and smiled widely at Jamie.

"What's wrong with you?! You're almost sixteen! It's next year man, and you still haven't gotten out of that 'cooties' phase?"

"I'm not in a phase, Cal. I'm just not interested. And I haven't met anyone interesting yet."

**(For effect, start playing the song "All We'd ever need" by Lady antebellum right now :P)**

"Is this because you still believe in those 'guardians' you keep talking about? Dude, snap out of it! We were kids! No use moping about not seeing them no more."

"But Caleb-" Jamie stopped, dropping the attempt to argue. Another familiar song was already playing in the background. He looked to Angel, taking in a breath, getting ready to sing.

_Boy, it's been all this time_  
_And I can't get you off my mind_  
_And nobody knows it but me..._

The song continued to play as Angel sang to it. With the crowd swaying along to its sweet slow tempo. Angel had a beautiful, mesmerizing voice. She also looked so pure under the spotlight. Then he thought back to what Caleb said._ "I think she LIKES you"._ He looked down at Angel, observing her. She was pretty, nice and she seemed like a great girl. He thought, swaying his head along with the crowd.

_"Jamie..."_

Jamie turned, alert. 'Who...?' Jamie called out in his thoughts. He knew that voice... 'Could it be...?'

_I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me..._

Just when Jamie was about to let go of the balcony bars to run off to who know's where. A snowflake fell from above, landing its cold touch on the tip of Jamie's nose.

"Jack..." Jamie smiled, turning his head back to the stage. He went back to listen to the rest of the performance. But kept his real attention fixed at the shadow above the Pub's hanging sign by the entrance through the big glass window. His eyes were fixed on Angel, but his mind was somewhere else... Outside, oblivious to the events taking place.

_My friends think I'm moving on_  
_But the truth is I'm not that strong_

_And nobody knows it but me..._

_And I've kept all the words you said_  
_In a box underneath my bed_  
_And nobody knows it but me_

Angel swayed, her eyes closed, letting her heart fly through the room along with the music. She'd look up to the crowd above and down below her feet. There were numerous teenage boys her age, cheering her name. The male singer beside her was singing his parts, getting an equal amount of attention from the girls. Angel liked the attention. But none could compare to the attention she craved from Jamie. She swayed her hips slowly to the song, grabbing more attention as she parted her mouth to sing again.

_I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me_  
_And maybe I could've made you believe_  
_That what we had was all we'd ever need..._

The song was closing to it's end, with one more chorus to go. From the corner of his eye, Jamie saw a white glint through the shadows. He wasn't so sure of what it was but it gave him an exciting feeling in his stomach. Like something interesting was about to happen. He knew something was about to come up. Jack will appear, maybe? Snow will start to fall in the room? Whatever it was, he was expecting it. And he knew it would have something to do with Jack...

_I should've been chasing you_  
_You should've been trying to prove_  
_That you were all that mattered to me_  
_Ohhh... you should've said all the things_  
_That I kept inside of me_

The crowd sang along to the last repeat of the chorus. Their hands now in the air, swaying from side to side, trying to take in the moment.

_Oh that what we had, what we had  
It was all we'd ever nee-_

**BOOM!**

The front door banged open. A cold cold breeze burst into the pub, sending shivers to every body, reaching to the farthest corners of the room. People stood and a few screamed in shock and fear.

"What was _THAT_?!" A Senior exclaimed.

"That was scary!" A girl yelled, turning to her friends.

"Damn it's cold..." Jamie turned to Caleb. Who already had his arms around his own shoulder's indicating a shiver..

Jamie giggled a bit at the reactions of the crowd. The whole thing didn't bother him. It didn't even startle him. It was like he was expecting it. "Looks like Jack frost wanted to make quite the entrance" Jamie joked, winking at his friend.

"Har-di-har-har, James." Caleb retorted, after which he laughed along with Jamie.

"Relax everyone! It was just a strong blast of cold wind! Remember, winter is coming!" The manager of the pub poked out of the crowd, waving his hands, trying to calm the customers down.

"Jamie! Quite a commotion over some blast of wind huh?" Angel reached out her hand from behind Jamie startling the boy a bit.

"Uh, yeah." Jamie laughed.

"Whew, cold huh?" Angel rubbed her arms, trying to calm the chicken skin emerging from the chills.

"No worries, Mademoiselle! I've got your Jacket right here!" Caleb moved to Angel's side, placing the White furry coat over her shoulders.

"Thanks Cal!" Angel winked to Cal then turned her attention back to Jaime. Her eyes had this strange sparkle with made Jamie a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, let's watch the rest of the show shall we? My mom says I still stay till around 10." Jamie shifted, desperately changing the mood Angel was trying to emit.

* * *

**"9:46PM"**

The time read as Jamie looked at his watch. Despite the whole commotion over the strong blast of wind a while ago, everything else went smoothly. The people calmed back down to listen to the music. Angel sang a few more songs, still clinging onto Jamie the whole night when she got the chance. But Jamie didn't mind it. He kind of ignored her and her little attempts to catch his attention. So it seems that she _did _like him. But he didn't feel the same way. Angel was nice but he really didn't see it going anywhere.

Caleb, on the other hand was all over her. He kept trying to be nice to her, doing everything she asks for. He even mentioned to Jamie that since he wasn't interested in Angel, maybe he could help lean her towards his side a little. As a friend, of course Jamie accepted the request. And so he did as Caleb asked. He'd try to tell interesting things about Caleb, as a kid and such. All the way to talking about how he's such a cool guy until now. When Jaime thought about it, Caleb actually _was _a cool guy. He is by far one of the closest to Jamie other than Jack Frost himself. Who was Jamie's number one man of course.

"Hey guys, it's almost 10. I think my mom will still forgive me if at least get home before 10:30" Jaime looked to his watch. He took a bite of the nachos Angel ordered for them at their booth. She was seated beside Jamie, across from Caleb and another of their friends.

"Already?! Alright, fine. Let's go guys!" Caleb took a last sip of his mock tail and went ahead to the entrance to pick up their coats.

They group of four walked outside, taking the the cold winter. Despite the thickness of their winter blazers, it was still pretty cold. Cold enough to still receive shivers inside the warmth of their coats.

"I'll get home by car. My brother should be in the stores next door waiting for me. I'd also take you guys along but last time he messaged me, he seeme dot be in a pretty bad mood so I'll just see you guys at school. I'm sorry" The fourth friend bowed down at her apology. Kai, was her name. She was Japanese and really looked the part. With the typical pale face, long black hair and straight cut full bangs. A very shy girl she was. She had quite a lot in common with Jamie, but raraly talked about their interests with each other.

"Ayt! See ya around, Kai!" Jamie and his friend bid their goodbyes to the little asian girl.

"So, walk? Same street anyways..." Caleb looked to Jaime, placing his hand out with an _'after you' _gesture.

"It's great that we live in the same street, huh?" Angel giggled in a what seemed to be _trying hard_ cute manner as she snaked her arm around Jamie's.

Caleb flinched. He quickly shot an annoyed look at Jaime, thinking he wouldn't notice. But Jamie did notice. He even sensed the reaction before Caleb could show it. With that, he took a quick survey of their surroundings and pointed at a street sign walking towards it, allowing him to break free of Angel's cling.

"Shall we go? The street's this way..." Jamie skipped excitedly to the street lamp beside the sign.

Caleb shook his head after staring at his weird childhood friend. Skipping? Really? fifteen and skipping? Caleb at his friend for trying to be supportive of him no matter how much of an idiot he needed to look like. Angel took Jamie's actions bitterly but shrugged it off quickly. She'll get another chance. Or so she thought to herself.

They were about fourteen minutes away from reaching the street's destination. Throughout the walk, Jamie couldn't help but notice a familiar presence that was following them. Later on that night, the winds would pick up all of a sudden and cats would be staring at something not far past their direction. A bird possibly?Or maybe it wasn't the birds? Since every time he looked back, there didn't seem to be any sign of critters behind them. Suspicious? Definitely... A ghost perhaps? NAHHHH...

Jamie and his two friends laughed and joked as they talked non stop throughout the walk home. Their laughter echoed through the air and down to the streets. Not long after, Jamie could already see the smoke emitting from their chimney from a distance.

'God, I hope who ever is up at this time isn't my mother...' Jamie, prayed to no one in his head. He may have enjoyed his night but it knows it would be quite the bummer if he'd end up getting in trouble to not getting home at the time he agreed on. Jamie always had this habit to spending too much of his time enjoying himself, and missing out on the time as it flew quickly passed him.

That was one of Jack's favorite qualities about the boy. He was always like that since he first met him. It gave him a lot of time to play with Jamie.

"It's been a while kid..." A shadow muttered and stared at the boy walking with his friends. His figure completely concealed in the shadows of the trees. Trying it's best to stay as far away from the street lamps as possible so as to not reveal his presence.

A glimmer of silver sparkled from the trees, Jamie turned around just in time to catch. Not a second later, a snowflake slowly dropped onto his nose. Just like what happened at the pub earlier. He knew what it was and where it came from. He knew of no one else who could conjure up snowflakes like that and purposely land it right at the middle of his nose's end.

"Jack?" He whispered. "Jack Frost?" Jamie looked around. The snowflake had finally confirmed the answer to the question he had been asking himself all night. 'Could he really be here?'.

At the corner of his eye, Jamie caught a glow. During that brief moment, Jamie felt his heart melt. He body had gotten a sudden warmth at the thought of the glow... Of the white hair that accidentally caught the light of the lamp post him and his friends were quickly approaching. Speaking of friends, they were so busy talking they didn't even notice Jamie had stopped walking.

"Jamie..." Jack whispered, trying to call out to Jamie. He was unsure of whether he wanted Jamie to hear it or not. Though based on the actions that followed of Jamie, he didn't seem to. But then maybe...

"Yo Jamie!" Caleb called out, waving his hand. They were already beneath the light of the next lamp post. Angel looked like she was about t say somethign too but were quickly interrupted by Jamie's reply

"I'll be right with you!" Jamie called back, winking at Caleb. He wasn't sure if he got it but at least he knew that Jamie was allowing Caleb some time alone with the girl. Time he's been waiting for, for a while now.

Jamie turned his back to them and pulled out a small notebook from his pocket along with a pen hooked close to the spine. He started scribbling something down. Jack leaned in, still in the shadows, careful of not being seen. 'Jack... I know you're there...' He wrote his first thought at the start of the letter. 'Honestly, you don't even need to hide...' He continued.

After a couple of minutes, Jamie finally finished. He tore out the page we was writing on and folded it twice. Jamie whispered something to the folded piece of paper and placed it on a rock underneath a tree not far from Jack. Why would he leave it there? Was it for him? Did Jamie sense he was there? Admittedly, Jack wasn't actually trying to completely conceal himself. He if really wanted to, Jamie would have never noticed a thing. He kind of wanted Jamie to know he was there. Jack stared at the note for a moment before turning his gaze to the Jamie walking away.

When Jamie was already pretty far from where Jack hid. The white haired spirit hiding in the shadows knew this was his chance to get the letter which he thought was meant for him. Jack waved his hand up in small movements. The gesture signaled the wind as a command to lift up the letter gently towards him. It was a cold piece of paper, probably wet from sitting on the damp rock then being lifted off the ground by a cold wind. As the letter swirled and flew towards him, the wind opened the letter little by little. There was something of a signature written on the most black page of the paper. It had a rushed but well drawn snowflake right beside it. The signature was a letter...

'J...' He read in his thoughts. So it seems the letter was for him. Jamie sense him. But it doesn't change the fact that the boy is still pretty ignorant. He made all those scenes to make Jame notice him. On Previous times, Jamie wouldn't even notice a thing! But it's been too long. This time... He craved for his attention again. Only _Jamie's _attention mattered to him... No one else.

_Jack,_

_I know you're there... Honestly, you don't even need to hide. I knew since you made that scene earlier at the pub. Come to see me? _

_I missed you too... Please face me.._

_My room. 11 Sharp._

_PS. Don't try to run away again... I have a surprise just for you..._

Jack scanned it slowly. It was a short letter, but the meaning put into the words still somehow dug deep into his soul . He felt his heart race and a few drops of tears started to bead at the corner of his eyes.

"Playing with my curiosity once again... huh, Jame?" Jack smirked, wiping his tears with his back hand. Looked up from the letter, Jamie's silhouette already gone. He continued to hold the letter like it was the most precious thing in the word with his thumb caressing over the 'J' written on the paper.

In front of the Bennett House, Jamie and his friends were giving their hugs and bidding their goodbyes. Right when Jamie was about to take the first step onto the porch, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Jamie... What happened back there...?" Angel asked. Jamie was about to give a random excuse but was interrupted by his mother's presence.

"Jamie Bennett. You said _10PM. _What time is it now?" Jamie's mom stood at the doorway. Her voice sounded so scary she almost looked like the Pitch with the way her shadow clouded the stairs of the porch. It was like a horror movie, the fireplace behind her glowed fierce, outlining her towering figure.

Jamie sighed. At least he was saved from having to come up with an excuse for Angel. "Sorry mom. The walk home took a while." Jamie looked to Angel and Caleb. Maybe he could use his friends to save him from a bit of trouble. "Mom, this is Angel. She's new. And you know Caleb..."

"Good evening Mrs. Bennett!" Caleb waved a hand.

"Good evening Mr.s Bennett..." Angel greeted shyly, letting go of Jamie's shoulder.

Mrs. Bennett's voice softened. No parent would want to show their bad side to the friend of their children. She wanted to look like a cool mother. "Good evening kids. It's getting late. You should be getting home." She smiled, tightening her robe as she leaned on the door frame. "Nice to meet you Angel. You take care Caleb." She said as she looked to Angel then to Caleb.

"See ya guys!" Jamie waved. He walked up the stairs and past his mother. Mrs. Bennett waved her goodbyes to the two and closed the door.

'Damnit...' Angel cursed in her thoughts.

"We better get going, Angel." Caleb called her attention.

"Yeah. Let's go..." Angel walked to Caleb, her eyes taking a last glimpse of the door of Jamie's house.

Jamie finally reached his room. Though before that he had to face a brief lecture over his responsibilities with his mom. It sucked, but it was kind of worth it. At least he was in his room already. He looked at the window. 'You better come tonight...' Jamie thought. He had to get things ready. Jack should be arriving by his window soon. He needed to prepare a few necessary things to welcome him with. So Jamie scattered through his room, stuffing his clothes into the laundry, throwing wrappers into the trash and placing his writing materials into their corresponding holders. Jamie took out a shiny blue box decorated with snowflakes and opened it.

From the outside, Jack couldn't really see what Jamie was doing. Jamie's room was too dark. He wanted to come early into the window but he knew that Jamie was pretty strict when it cam to _his _time. You don't wanna mess with him when it comes to time. Just like his mother... And yet he'd deny it all the time but saying that mom overreacted way more than he did.

Jack laughed at the thought. He later on, saw Jamie's face through the window. He was looking for Jack. Jack leaned back a bit into the shadows, still unsure of whether he should be there or if he should even follow Jamie's request on the letter. Jamie went back into the shadows of his room and Jack couldn't see him anymore.

'I guess it's time...' Jack leaped from the nearby tree and hovered by the window. He placed his hand on the pane, letting the glass frost in swirls as he opened the window as quietly as he can.

"Jack!" Jamie's voice called from the darkness. "I knew it was you!" He ran to Jack, embracing him tightly.

"Jamie... Look at you... You've grown" Jack returned the hug. He tried to sound like he hasn't been watching. He didn't want Jamie to think of him as some sort of stalker. Though he had been throwing hints all night.

Jamie looked up to Jack, his eyes bright with so much happiness of finally seeing his most beloved guardian once again. Jack could finally see how miserable the boy had been as he compared the glow he saw now to the previous moods he'd see Jamie in. Jamie pulled back from the hug. He grabbed Jack's cold hand and led him to the bedside.

"I have something for you..."

* * *

**LOL. Notice how I tried to sync the song part to the actual song by giving an ample amount of reading time at the lyrics that weren't mentioned? If it was too slow or fast for you, sorry. I made it to my reading pace heheh.. . but you get the point.**

**As much as I want this story to be all about the adorable two. It will also have a lot of other issues that will soon be mentioned. My friend and I have come up with a pretty complex story line that I will be integrating into the FF. There'll be adventure and some action an stuff soon! BWAHAHA. To make the story all the more interesting. So don't get disappointed when the story's attention sometimes seems to lure away from Jamie and Frost.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R! It's greatly appreciated! :D**

**INFORM ME OF ANY CONFUSION OR TYPO/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS/SPELL CHECKS. I am more than willing to fix it for you :D**


	5. Ch5 - Friendship and Marriage

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LOVEBIRDS. JACK BELONGS TO JAMIE AND JAMIE BELONGS TO JACK... AND THEY BOTH BELONG TO DREAMWORKS :D**

**Soo... LOL If you noticed my writing kinda went downhill half-way through the story.. . Twas because I made an awesome balls one before that then the page suddenly reloaded without me saving TTATT and I couldn't remember what I wrote so I TRIED to remake it. :P**

**Anyways, I know some of you have been rolling all over the floors for my next update... So here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for... ****_WHAT _****will Jamie do?! O: LE GASHP!**

* * *

_"I have something for you..." _

Jack sat, eyeing Jamie as he crossed to the other side to pull out something from under the bed where he sat._ '_Something for_... me?' _He asked himself. What could Jamie have for him? The air in the room suddenly started to warm up. It was still cold but the atmosphere felt strange and warm. Being in Jamie's room just felt so nostalgic for Jack. He missed hanging out in the kid's room. Hanging out in a way that he knows Jack's there and not like the previous nights when the spirit would just stalk him or watch him sleep.

Jamie pulled out the blue box he was messing with before Jack arrived. It had what seemed to be pretty snowflake patterns that glittered and sparkled under the dimly lit moonlight trying to enter the room. It was hard to see but make no mistake, that those designs were of snowflakes. Snowflakes as in Frost? Jack Frost? Jack stared at it. He couldn't think. All his thoughts were lost. Everything just seemed so strange. He was expecting something a bit more dramatic to come out of Jamie on their first meeting in a year. Maybe a little anger? Or soft yelling so that he won't wake up his parents? After all, he left him hanging, without even explaining why. But no, everything was just... Peachy?

Peaceful... Like there was nothing wrong with what had happened before or even what is happening now. And there's no way Jamie could have known Jack had been there all along. He saw the way Jamie acted, he saw the misery and the tears as he watched in silence from a distance. Yet why is everything now so...

'... Normal...'

"Jack?" Jamie broke the chain of thoughts that led Jack to his long pause. He had been staring at the box, holding it but not pulling it away from Jamie when he handed it over. It was like he woke up from a trance. He didn't even notice his hands were on the box. Let alone have his gaze getting so fixated on it.

"Open it, Jack" Jamie smiled. He sat across Jack on the bed. Jack had his body slightly turned towards Jamie with his one leg dangling onto the end of the bed. And the other, relaxed, bent, resting on the the covers. It was a pretty chill look. But the look on Jack's face wasn't one that would compliment his position. His eyes looked lost.

"Jamie..." Jack tried to speak.

"Please, just open it first" Jamie put a hand on one of Jack's who was still holding the box.

Jack eyes softened. His lips turning up a smile that slowly turned into his signature smirk. Not one of the mischievous kind but of the soft one.

"Alright, alright..." Jack surrendered to Jamie's request. He looked down to the box. His let hand brush past the rough glittery patterns that covered it. It felt tingly beneath his fingers as he slide it to by the shape of the edge, grabbing hold of the cover to open the box. He opened it slowly, allowing the suspense to kick in. Curious as he was to know what's inside, he still could not help but play with the excited look on Jamie's face when he anxiously waited for Jack to see his 'little surprise'. Jamie of course, didn't notice. But Jack loved the expressions the boy would make. The way he'd bite his bottom lip as he waited for something to happen or even the toothy smiles he'd get when Jamie tried to play innocent over a little joke.

After all the slight teasing of how long it would take before Jack could open his little box, Jack suddenly felt a burst of happiness as he scanned his eyes through the contents in the container. The feeling flamed out like the sun rising for the early morning. Naturally, he didn't show it. Didn't want to lose his coll over some box filled with trinkets. But they weren't just trinkets. They were important memorabilia that Jamie must have kept hidden for a while. But then if they were things from before he decided to leave, why would he have a picture of him at the workshop in the north pole? Sure he had the picture taken, but couldn't recall ever sending it to Jamie. So why did he have it? There where other things too... Some of the letters Jack was _pretty sure _he had already taken. Why did they end up in this box?

"The Toothfairy got some of those for me..." Jamie spoke the answer, as if he had read Jack's mind. Jack was about to ask, his expression still dumbfounded, unsure of what was going on.

Again, as if Jamie had just read the Cold Guardians thoughts, Jamie spoke. "She said she was worried about us. She knew how important I was to you... She just visited me one day, the night after Sophie lost a tooth. Normally it was one of her fairies who'd pick it up but that time is was her. She said she wanted to come in person. So she could give me these... " Jamie held his hand to the rim of the box, his fingers curling the fold.

"Tooth?" Jack raised a brow. "But-" Jamie hushed Jack, he wasn't finished

"There's more..." Jamie continued. "She had her fairies sneak in to borrow some of those things from you."

"More like steal them from me..." Jack mumbling, interrupting Jamie. But Jamie just ignored it with a smile.

"She didn't technically steal it. They were _mine_ to begin with. And you took them, remember? I know, Tooth told me about your plan." He smirked, turning the thief blame game around to Jack. If anyone, Jack would definitely have been the real culprit of the whole crime. Tooth would have been an investigator who had been helping the victim.

Jack slumped his posture, showing the guilt he felt after Jamie mentioned what he did. He just wanted to help the boy in some way. But Tooth, meddling in his affairs. What part of _his _problem did she not understand? Maybe looking to her for advice wasn;t as good as he thought after all... Jack laughed at his thoughts. 'No... She just cared too much...'

"I'm sorry." Jack lifted his head to look at the teen.

"You're forgiven." Jamie lunged himself at Jack, seeking for a hug. It was too fast and sudden, they didn't realize soon enough that they were about to fall of the edge of the bed. Jack was too taken by surprise, he wasn't able to catch his balance in time. They landed hard on the floor, Jamie on Jack.

"Oww..." They sounded her displeasure to the fall as the time same. Hearing that, they looked at each other then laughed a few seconds later.

"I missed you, Jack" Jamie tried to say while doing his best to control his laughter.

"I missed you too, Jamie." Jack leaned his weight on one elbow to ruffle the boy's hair with the other.

"You're gonna stay this time right?" Jamie sounded hopeful. Jack came back, but for what reason? If he really wanted Jamie to move on, he wouldn't have come. He wasn't very fond of not sticking to his plans. That's how stubborn he was. So why now?

Jack thought for a moment. "Well, even if I do go... With Tooth hanging around you giving you these things, you'd probably never stop believing anyways. She probably doesn't even realize that too." Jack laughed. "So yeah, I'll stay." Still on the floor., he slid himself out underneath Jamie and fixed his position.

"And you'll never leave me again?" Jamie brought his face closer to Jack. Their noses only an half an inch apart. His eyes were fixed to Jack's, trying to seek out the truth that would come from what he answer could be.

The closeness of the boy made Jack's cheeks feel a tinge of heat, lightly reddening the said area of his face. Jamie was too close for his comfort. Not that he didn't like it but it was just really close for him. Jack's heart leaped and pounded drastically it was like it was going to pop out of his chest, he wanted to grab it to stop the organ he imagined was trying to make it's way out of his body. But he couldn't move, for even the just slighted movement, could leave him without any more space between them.

"Yes... I"ll never leave you again."

Jamie eyed Jack suspiciously, slowly drawing his head back, not breaking eye contact. "You promise?" He crossed his arms.

"I promise"

With that, Jamie grinned widely. His cheeks glowing red with delight.

"So." Jack started, he needed to catch up with Jamie. He may have been watching him but he didn't really get to understand what has really been going on the kid's life. And how old was Jamie? 15? Not long next year, he'd be 16. But age didn't bother Jack anymore. Because he made a real promise to stay this time. And he wasn't going to hold back on that promise.

"I'm guessing that the guy you left the bar with was Caleb? Or Claude? Damn, those twins." Jack smiled in confusion, starting a topic for his 'catching up' plan.

"You got it right the first time. It was Caleb. And yeah those twins can get pretty confusing to tell apart sometimes." Jamie shared his feelings on the dilemma of having to know twins.

"And that girl... The blonde one who kept clinging to you all night, who was she?"

"Oh that, yeah... That was Angel, new student. Just joined this semester." Jamie answered. Shying his face away from Jack. He felt a bit embarrassed at the thought of Jack seeing how clingy a girl was getting to him. He didn't like her of course. It was just that he knew if he Jack had seen her, which he did, he'd be teasing him of her all night. And no one likes that.

"She was pretty." Jack hummed his words, smirking at Jamie. Jamie knew it, he was going to start at it again, like what happened with Cupcake and Pippa. "Do you _like _her?"

Jamie cringed at the way jack stretched the word 'like'. "Uh, NO. She doesn't seem like my type."

Jack widen his eyes sarcastically in surprise. "Type, huh? So you have TYPE? Since when did you have a _type_ Mr. Bennett?" The guardian played with Jamie's words.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just wasn't attracted to her, I guess..." Jamie chortled in embarrassment.

"Why not? I'd say she was pretty hott" Jack winked. "And she seemed nice AND she can sing pretty damn well." Jack lifted himself into the air, turning his body to lay on his back, his head upside down to look at Jamie.

"Sure she's nice and all that but she wasn't so... Uhhh.. We don't really have that much in common I guess?" Jamie tilted his head pretty far to the side, trying to follow Jack upside down view.

Jack laughed as Jamie tried to follow. "Okay, what about that other girl?"

"You mean Kai?" Jamie said her name excitedly.

"Yeah her. Kai was it? She seemed so familiar... from Japan, I'm guessing?" Jack scratched his chin.

"Yeah. Actually, you probably do know her. She can see you guys." Jamie smiled, he knew that with that answer, he'd be able to get revenge on Jack teasing by surprising him with that kind of news.

"WHAT?!" Jack turned over, falling onto the cold floor like he just rolled off a bed.

Jamie laughed so hard at his reaction. Jack looked so stunned, and confused with what he just told him. "Kai, foreign exchange student. She hanged with us because Caleb was the president of our class and when she got assigned to us, he volunteered to house her. So we hang out a lot. turns out she's a pretty cool girl. She said she can see _things_ like a few ghostly apparitions and stuff. And she sees you, all of you" Jamie explained.

"But-how? I've met psychics before and they never seem to see me..." Jack asked. "They seems to sense me but then that was pretty normal probably" He mumbled ti himself quick under hi breath. Jamie didn't really hear but he knew it wasn't of much importance anyways.

"So you find her cool? Does that make her your _type_?" Jack pouted playfully with his words.

"She could be." Jamie played back.

The thought to the new Japanese girl being with Jamie made Jack feel a little jealous. But why should he feel jealous? Jamie wasn't his, he loved the boy to death but his decisions in love weren't his to make. For he also knew nothing of that topic.

Jamie could feel the tension in the air hovering above Jack. Not just feel it, as in he literally could see it. There were a few snowflakes that kind of twirled and scrambled over his head like a mini blizzard or something. And for some reason, Jack didn't notice it. Was he jealous? Over some girl who he said he could possibly like? True enough he liked Kai, possibly even developed a bit of a crush on her. But only because he found it cool that she was one of the only people he knew of his age, who could still see the Guardians. They had a common interest, one of the few things that normally start a romance. Jack couldn't blame Jamie for finding the girl interesting. But nontheless Jamie cared too much for Jack to allow him to continue to suffer any longer. He decided to lessen on the teasing.

"She's interesting that. After all we both can see and she _knows_ you. As in-" Jamie snickered before he could continue, trying to control his laughter from peaking. "As in you met her before. You guys played together one Christmas when she had to spend it alone. She said she at first thought you were a woman." Jamie couldn't control his laughter any longer, he burst out in uncontrollable tears of joy and amusement.

"A woman?! What do you mean by that?!" Jack's hand twitched, his face with the look of disgust. "I thought she met me? How could she have thought I was a chick?" Jack asked again. Jamie couldn't reply right away, he was still busy trying to catch his breath so explain himself better.

"She-" Jamie laughed. "In her-" He laughed again. "Japan, had this" He laughed harder.

"Out with it James." Jack sounded impatient to Jamie's paused filled attempt to explain.

"Alright, alright!" Jamie lifted his hands up to surrender. As quick as that he regained control of his emotions once again. "Yuki-onna"

"Yuki-whatta?"

"'Yuki onna. Snow lady. she only knew of one myth that had a relation to snow and ice. And since she saw you playing with the snow using your 'snow magic'" Jamie said the last part sarcastically with air quotes. "-She thought you were Yuki onna. The snow woman."

"Snow woman, really?" Jack raise his brow in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Jack. She now knows you're not a girl." Jamie assured Jack with a pat on the back.

"Now, about the way your reacted after you fell... Were you jealous? Of the possibility of me and Kai? Jamie teased, sliding his hand around Jack, taking his neck in a lock.

"Jealous? Of what?" Jack blushed, how could Jamie have known?

"Uhh, weather control? You head had a sudden make-over hairdo that looked like a bit of blizzard." Jamie answered as if reading Jack's thoughts. "Don't worry, Jack. No matter what kind of girl comes along, she can never get between us. You could say you're like that once relationship that I can never break up with. it's like we're married!" He teased Jack, freeing him from his lock and hugging him in a couple-like way with his face pouted and eyes as big as the moon.

'Married?' Jack thought. He imagined being with Jamie forever but the though of marriage never actually crossed his mind. He didn't Jamie in that way. That would have been wrong on so many levels. But did he find the terms Jamie used pleasing to his ear? It made him blush a little.

Jamie noticed the blush on Jack's cheeks, making own glow of the same color. Was Jack just thinking of what he thinks he's thinking? Jamie shook his head, brushing the thought away. "I meant we're best buds to the end. Ya know that, right?" Jamie leaned closer, clarifying the sentence with his tone.

Jamie was close yet again. Too close. Jamie didn't realize it right away but by the time he did, he quickly pulled back, turning his face away from the ice prince. They both blushed in silence, feeling their hearts races from the awkwardness that has befallen them.

"It's getting late, don't you have school?" Jack asked, trying to change the strange, unfamiliar atmosphere that clouded the room.

"Uh, yeah. School night, I almost forgot." Jamie let out a nervous chuckle before making his way to the bed.

Jack helped himself up to the window, his staff giving him balance as he still leaned in from the ledge to say his lasts to Jamie. "Goodnight James, I'll see you again tomorrow.."

"Tomorrow? So soon? Really? That's unlike you..." Jamie slouched back into his bed, snuggling up to ready himself for a good night's rest.

"You don't like? I promised I'd stay remember? I'll keep bothering you till you're so sick and tired of me, you'd shoo me away yourself." Jack joked.

"I'd never push you away, Jack." Jamie's voice, calm compared to Jack's loud, laughing one. Jack felt like he had said something that might have offended Jamie. He too, knew that Jamie would never do that. He just wanted to joke around before leaving.

"Good night, buddy..." He whispered after noticing Jamie's eyes starting to drop, resisting the drowsiness that had been calling him.

"G'nigh-Jah-" Jamie mumbled, sinking his body into the comfort of his warm bed.

Jack stared at the now sleeping Jamie. He didn't have to follow him around in silence anymore. What made him do that? He wasn't so sure either on why it took him so long to decide to finally see his favorite child. But before that, he has some other business to attend to... He needed explanations on why Tooth had to meddle in his affairs.

And so Jack left room, his arms spread wide, making his journey to the tooth palace.

* * *

**I know, i know there's so much fluff here but I REALLY wanted to lighten up the mood of the story. After all, the past few chapters have been quite depressing and I wanted my story to have more 'umphf' than that :P**

**So here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed. Surely you have finally noticed the REAL romance starting to bloom ;) took a while, buuut they're getting there xD**

**I noticed my story is starting to look like it's straying away from the title. Which could be a bit misleading but trust me, when I say 'letters' i don't just mean written letters. I means many things. Like L from 'The L word'. Though we all know it's really lesbian... But still. And yeah, I may or may not change the title if i can think of a better one. I don't want you all to hate me because I can't seem to stick with the summary of the story D:**

**So keep the reviews comin'. it helps inspire me to write more and update more often. I have school in a couple of days but if I hear this is still getting hits I may still bring myself to write more.**

******INFORM ME OF ANY CONFUSION OR TYPO/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS/SPELL CHECKS. I am more than willing to fix it for you :D**

**So, R&R Thanks you and goods byes!**


	6. Ch6 - Troublings

**Sorry for the laaatteee update.. . School just started last week and lost the internet on the weekend RIGHT AFTER MY LAST DAY for the week Dx**

**Anyways... I found a way to get the story back on track with the title but I'm having a hard time incorporating it into writing, so be patient with me... **

**And... DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THEM**

**Uhh.. ENJOY! :D **

* * *

"Tooth." A familiar voice spoke, his tone serious and demanding.

Toothiana's eyes widened in shock. Her head shot up along with the swift perk of her crowning feathers. Nervous, she pretended not to hear the boy standing so still behind her. Judging by the sound of his voice, Tooth knew she had been caught. But she felt no regret, she just wished he'd give her a better reaction to what she did for him.

Poking around through the collected teeth she had in her hands, she tried to make herself look busy so as to avoid an unwanted arguement.

"Hey, Tooth!" The voice called louder. He was right behind her now, placing a hand on tooth's shoulder.

"Oh! Jack! I-I didn't hear or see you there!" Tooth turned to smile innocently at her friend.

Jack knew she was lying, he knew how alert tooth really was and could sense the anxeity within her. "Yeah, I'm here! Hey, listen... I finally decided to see Jamie!"

"O-oh! You did?" Tooth forced her surprise.

"Yeah, and... Funny thing... He still has that _really_ strong faith in me still." Jack played with his tone, teasing tooth with her nervousness. It was punishment for meddling. Even if he knew tooth only did it out of concern.

Tooth's heart skipped a beat, now pumping faster than ever. "Really? Well, I guess he really must love you that much!" Tooth tried her best to continue her attempt to conceal her uneasy feelings.

_'Love'_

Jack felt a sudden struck of lightning hit him inside. It froze him for a split second, hands twitching and feet making it way to touch the ground.

'What was that?!' Jack thought.

"Jack?" Tooth noticed Jack's sudden silence. She eyed the pale boy curiously, trying to figure out what he was thinking. But Jack wasn't really thinking. He almost thought of nothing. Mind, blank and empty for that one moment. Followed by a stream of silence which made him take a while to collect his thoughts.

"Uh, Yeah." Jack finally snapped out of his little empty dillusion.

"Yeah... What?" Tooth stretched her words, expecting Jack to continue.

"I-uh..." He couldn't really think of anything to say. Jack looked at Tooth then shooke his head, trrying to remember what he was going to say.

Tooth was now approaching Jack, still waiting for a proper response.

"Tooth, Jamie told me you sent him a letter. WHY would you do that?" Jack finally spoke, not even knowing what he just said.

"I'm sorry..." Tooth apologized, immediately forgetting about Jack's strange actions a while ago.

Jack finally had collected his thoughts. He was ready to give Tooth a piece of his mind.

"So technically, he never even got the chance to TRY to forget me. Because he knew all along that I had something to do with it. _YOU_ are the one's that said I had to let him go and grow up. _Now_ you're suddenly into the thought to letting him keep me in his mind?" Jack paced back and forth, stressing his words and gesturing his hands to specific parts of his sentences.

"Jack-"

"Because of that, it kinda wanna makes me wanna do it all over again just to really see him try, but now that it's happened once, he'll know the reason why it would happen again... You shouldn't have meddled.

Tooth hung her head low, her hand stroking her arm feathers with guilt. Jack's words kind of scared her a bit, she fell silent, unable to find something to say to make it better other than: "I'm sorry..."

Jack saw the guilt in Tooth's eyes, her apology felt sincere. It made him take pity on her for getting worked up over it.

"Okay, I'm sorry too. I just feel like whatever I worked for felt like a waste. I'm just trying to do what seems r-"

"I didn't meddle for the reasons you thinks I did..." Tooth cut him off, her head still low.

"What reasons?" Jack raised a brow.

"Let's just leave it be. Okay? At least Jamie finally got you back and things should be happier at this point, right?" Tooth looked up with a sudden change of expression. She was smiling. And all the negative feelings she previously had seemed to have disappeared.

As much as Jack wanted to investigate Tooth's strange response, he decided not to bother pondering over it with her. "Yeah, I guess... What's done is done, right?" Jack returned a smile to Tooth.

"Now, hurry up! I have a lot of stuff to do! You've taken too much of my time for too long." Tooth gestured to shoo Jack away with her hands. She giggled to herself.

"Alright, alright! I'm off!" Jack raised played along, raising his hands in the air. A blast of wind blew him back, making him leap off the platform. On his way out, he waved back at tooth before completely disappearing from her sight.

"You take care!" Tooth waved then turned back to her fairies.

* * *

"UGGHHHH..." Jamie groaned, rolling to curl himself up deeper into the comforter, seeking it's warmth.

"What's gotten you so down in the dumps?" Jack perched onto the windowsill. His movements, silent. Jamie didn't even sense Jack's arrival.

"I have school..." The younger teenager grumbled under the covers. Frustration was evident in his voice.

"Glad I never went through it" Jack chuckled, landing soundlessly on the floor.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Jamie shifted through the sheets, taking a peek from under the sheet to glare at Jack.

"I said I'd be back _tomorrow_ remember? It's 'tomorrow'!" Jack rose from the floor chuckling in amusement. He hovered over to Jamie, hooking his staff on the top edge of the blanket, yanking it to reveal his grouchy little friend.

"It's friggin' 4 in the morning!" Jamie shot up, trying to tug his comforter back from Jack.

"I never said I'd be back tomorrow NIGHT." Jack smirked, letting go of the comforter, sending Jamie to fall back on the bed.

"JACK!" Jamie growled, pouncing on the floating guardian.

"Woah!" Jack dodged the attack, making Jamie fall off the bed with a loud thud.

"Ah... oww..." The teen winced, about to cry in pain. He gripped the blankets that

"Jamie! I-I'm sorry!" Jack dashed to Jamie's side, landing on the floor. He knelt to pat the boy's head, worried of what damaged he might have caused the boy.

"AHAH!" Jamie took Jack in a head-lock, tackling him further onto the ground.

"What-the?!" Jack's body jumped, trying to escape the boy's grasp on him. "Where'd you get all your sudden energy?! And how the hell did you get so strong?!" Jack cried out, his hands trying to push the his friend away.

Jamie just laughed in a slight maniacal way before completely pinning Jack down to the floor. "Hah..." He exhaled. It was followed by several puffs of heavy breathing, trying to catch his breath. The cold air produced by Jack, mixed in with the regulating heat coming off Jamie, creating visible that visible cloudy vapor you'd see on a cold winter's night. "I... Have...Been... Attending..." Jamie huffed in between breaths, his arms already weakening from the tackles. "Self-defense..." He exhaled his last words, pushing his body to limply to the side. Now laying beside Jack.

During that moment when Jack had Jamie on top of him. Jack felt a strange need to stroke Jamie's hair. Not just to ruffle it or mess it up, but to actually stroke the side of his head, to feel the shape of his skull. And possibly take a feel of his ears too. They had similar ears, both big and cute. But before he could reach his hand out to do so, Jamie had already given in to the exhaustion, allowing himself to fall to Jack's side. Jack stared at the empty space above him, the space that had once Jamie in view before he tired out. A tinge of red ran across his cheeks, realizing what how absurd his thoughts were when Jamie was on top of him.

"Jack..." Jamie whispered. his breathing finally getting more even. Jack turned his head to Jamie, quickly getting rid of the heat on his cheeks. Smiling, Jamie reach his hand over to cover Jack's. He squeezed it lightly, letting go before he could speak. "I really did miss you."

Jack smiled. "I know, kiddo." He missed Jamie too. And though he didn't say it, he knew that Jamie knew already.

"Well... It's time to get ready for school!" Jamie stretched his arms, before getting up from the floor to find a towel.

"Yeah, I got some stuff to do too... So I'll see ya" Jack got up to his feet with the help of his flying powers. He walked over to the window sill, pausing halfway through. "Jamie..."

The brunette's attention turned to the sound of his name. "Yes?"

"N-nothing..." Jack smiled leaving his previous thoughts behind. He looked outside and leaped into the cold morning air.

Jamie raised a brow. He knew the Jack's _nothings_ always meant something. But Jack left too soon before he could ask. So he shrugged it off and turned back to his towel, exiting his bedroom to prepare himself for a warm shower.

* * *

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!_

At school, the students were scattered all around the busy, locker-filled corridors, preparing for their next class. Seniors talked of games, seasons and girls with their chill attitudes. The girls, on the other hand, gossiped and chattered as they pulled out various school paraphernalia from their heavily decorated lockers. Not far from the intersection of the hallways, Jamie was making his way through the crowd. He needed to get around the corner to reach his own locker. But with all the pushing and and stomping of feet, Jamie seemed like he could barely get out of it alive.

"Excuse me!" Jamie squeeze between a couple, receiving glares that he could feel as they continued to walk away from him. It was hard to avoid things like that. Everyone was trying to do their thing, make their way through the school day as well. Jamie didn't blame them for it. He took none of it to heart. And they were a couple, so who could blame them for someone getting in between them during their smallest of moments.

"Jamie!" Angel sprung up from behind, clinging onto the brunette's arm. A wide smile plastered on her face as she once again started her attempt to woo Jaime. Good looking and pretty, she seemed to have it all going for her. Except for Jamie, who took no interest in her. Disappointing, but she was persistent...

"How have you been? I hope you didn't get into too much trouble because of us." Angel tilted her head, showing Jamie her charming, blue, doll-like eyes. Her lips puckered to a little pout. The goal today seemed to be 'cute'. For she kept the wideness of her expressions to a minimum and her movements quaint.

"Not really, actually. Just the typical parent thing. Nothing new." Jamie answered with an awkward grin. He didn't want to be mean by telling her to leave him alone. Or to stop bugging him in such a flirty manner. It just wasn't his thing to be mean to a girl.

"That's good" Angel finally let go of Jamie's arm. Instead, she kept sticking herself as close to his side as possible. Like that annoying fly or mosquito who won't leave you alone no matter what you do.

Jamie didn't show it, but he was getting irritated with her being so close. Personal space wasn't taught to her apparently. Not that he really minded. But he would appreciate it more if she played it cool than to be all mushy around him. They walked through the crowd with a little more ease. Class was goign to start soon, so the amount of students in the halls were already decreasing little by little.

"Jamie, I forgot to ask... What were you doing last night? Why did you suddenly let us go ahead?" She eyed him curiously.

"I just had to do something..." Jamie turned his head, averting her stare.

"You two!" A professor pointed out to the two teens. "Class is about to start! Get in here!" The skinny man with a voice like thunder gestured his hands to the room, demanding the pair to hurry up.

"Sorry, Mr Kindler..." Jamie bowed his head at the apology as he walked past the professor to enter the classroom. Angel simply nodded nervously, following Jamie's lead.

"Now... Today we will be discussing the plans for a new production I want all of you to be part of!" Mr Kindler's voice announced excitedly. The sudden change of mood from furious to happy disturbed the students. When teachers suddenly turn happy about something after being grumpy, you'd bet that something would be another attempt at embarrassing them with their new plot...

While the teacher continued to discuss his little blabber of plans. Jamie was looking at the window to the snow outside. His mind wondered about out of the classroom, thinking of various thoughts. Like how great it was to see Jack again. Or how much fun they had playing around last night. Or how silly Jack was for hiding like a ninja when Jamie knew he was there.

Scratch that, Jamie wasn't thinking of various thoughts. He was thinking of Jack. The only person in his mind right now. It put a smile on his face.

The day continued to go by as normal as it can be. But with Angel cautiously eyeing Jamie at every chance she could get. Jamie never noticed a thing. He just kept on with his note taking and random day dreaming as the professors shifted from one subject to another. It actually was a boring day, to be frank. Most fo the students in Jamie's class agreed silently to themselves in their seats.

The clock was ticking. It was almost time for their dismissal. The students waited impatiently in their seats, concealing their desperate need to get out and live in the outside world once more. Two minutes were left on the clock and the teach still looked like he was going to make use of his time to the very last second.

Jamie looks to his watch in anticipation. Getting home as soon as possible is a must for him today. He couldn't wait to see Jack again. Or at least, he was expecting to see him again later, after class.

Seconds felt like whole minutes. The class was getting agitated. And just before the hand could reach its last second...

"Alright-!"

_RIIIIIIIIIINNGGG~!_

The students were about to get up from their seats, packing up their bags for their trip home.

"HOLD ON!" The teacher's voice boomed throughout the classroom, over powering the bell.

The students shot up, looking more attentively at the teacher.

"Now, don't forget your permission slips. And also the reflection paper on your thoughts _before _and _after_ the event! Now, have fun and enjoy the rest of your day!"

With that, the students finally got their chance to rise from their seats and took their leave. A few paid their farewells for the day as the pass by the teacher's desk to head to the door. Others just left without saying a word.

Jamie didn't say a word either. He just immediately dashed out the door, almost as swiftly as a few other students, leaving his friends behind.

"What's gotten him so worked up?" Caleb approached Angel's desk, amused at Jamie's sudden, strange behavior.

"I have no idea!" Angel cracked. "Something must have happened last night... It's like his personality has suddenly changed!" She panicked mildly, a little pissed off, still trying to keep her lady-like composure.

"His attitude..." Kai spoke softly. A foreign exchange student; assigned to be housed by Caleb's family.

"What?" Angel turned to the exchange student.

"His attitude has changed, not his personality..."

"Same thing..." Angel rolled her eyes.

"C'mon girls, with Jamie gone so soon, we should be heading out too!" Caleb slung an arm around Angel's shoulder, smirking at her in a cool manner.

"Anyways, I wonder why he's acting like that..." Angel held her arms. Her face held the look of worry and rejection.

"It's only been a day since he's been like that, chill a little, alright?" Caleb assured her, patting her back gently.

"You're right... I was just wondering why..."

"-Frost..." Kai mumbled faintly. She stared blankly at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. The other two heard her but weren't able to make out the words Kai spoke right away.

"Wha?" Caleb cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"N-nothing! Let's get going!" Kai woke up from her little trance, grabbing her bag and pulling Caleb away.

Caleb waved while he disappeared behind the door with Kai, leaving behind a confused Angel.

"Hmph..." She stomped. He grabbed her bag and stormed out the door, waving at the teacher after she passed him.

Outside, Jamie had already made his way past the gates of his school. He looked both ways before crossing the street, gripping the straps of his bag like a new kid on their first day of school. Except he was leaving the school. He skipped a bit here and there when we would be out of sight from idle bystanders...

Finally, Jamie had reached the foot of his house. He was greeted with a welcoming smile from his sister who opened the door for him.

"Hey there, Soph," Jamie walked in casually, patting his little sister's head.

Sophie looked at Jamie with a mixture of confusion and irritation. She didn't like it when Jamie would mess with her hair. Although it was already messy since before...

"You're home unusually early..." Sophie trailed behind her brother, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I just felt the need to be home, why?" Jamie smiled at his adorable sister's actions.

"Nothing. It's just weird." Sophie straightened up her posture before running up the stairs ahead of Jamie.

Jamie shrugged, not minding his sister's observations any longer.

Up the stairs and into his room, Jamie dropped his bag by the door before closing it. He scrambled over to his desk to start on his home works, Jack Frost should be arriving later that night, Jamie expected. So the finishing of homework was very necessary for him right now.

Hours later, Jamie had finally finished his school's workload for the day. The chair swing in Jamie's hands as he stood from his seat to walk over tot he window. It was closed. Jamie opened it a little as a welcome for jack when he visits.

An hour later, Jamie was sitting on his bed, playing a game on his cellphone. Tats and teeets beeped from the phone. In full concentration, Jamie started to get more and more into the game, almost forgetting about his little appointment that night.

He was reminded with the banging of the windows from the sudden gust of wind that pushed it close.

"Whoa!" Jamie jolted up, almost dropping his phone from his hands. He looked to the windows, already closed. While rushing over, Jamie tripped on a blanket fold. It sent him tumbling over the bed to the cold wooden floor.

"Ow..." Jamie rubbed his knee, hurt from the fall. He winced the moment his fingers touched the sensitive part of the bruise. When he slowly opens his eyes from the pain, Jamie notices a white sheet of paper underneath his foot. He stares at it for a moment before deciding to pick it up for further investigation.

Jamie's eyes narrowed as he gently unfolds the paper... A familiar hand writing came into his view...

_Jamie,_

_I'm sorry for not being there right now. I got a pretty important call from the others to attend a meeting at around the time you're reading this. Don't worry, I'm not leaving. And I promised not to hide this time. I just have to help fix the situation and then we'll have our catching up afterwards. I'll make sure everything's dealt with as soon as possible. THEN we can have our fun._

_Once again, I'm sorry. And I will keep my promise, so just trust me... See ya, Jamie_

_Sincerely,_

_Jack Frost_

__"Jack..." Jamie chuckled. "I'm missing you already..."

Jamie looks to the moon past the glass of his slightly frosted window.

"Be back soon..."

* * *

**YEYYY! Finally got this chapter up :P Took me a while because I refused to put up a chapter with less then 3k worth of words. I like my chapters long and deep (lol, WTF am I saying?!) So yeah, that's why it kinda took me a while... And a slight writer's block... NO WRITING block (lack of words and methods to unravel the story)**

**UGH! I just noticed how wrong and messed up my errors were in the previous chapter. Will have it fixed in no time :P**

**I feel the small workload for school already affecting my updates o_o dun dun dunnn... I'll try to still stay as active as possible . err... HHNNNGGGGHHH!**

**So, they're still oblivious to their feelings... I love stalling xD Let's try to guess how Jamie and Jack find out about their feelings for each other shall we? xD**

**********INFORM ME OF ANY CONFUSION OR TYPO/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS/SPELL CHECKS. I am more than willing to fix it for you :D**

**R&R (Greatly appreciated)**


End file.
